Daddy, we don't like her!
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Karin pays a visit to Konoha, but she doesn't like what she sees. How will the Uchiha deal with this situation? SasuSaku/Plenty of OCs/oneshot/Karin-bashing/Don't like don't read!


Title: Daddy, we don't like her!

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Drama (maybe?)

Warning: Inner-Kawami, Karin-bashing, evil Uchiha plots

* * *

Simply, I don't own Naruto...

_Sample text_- thoughts

[Normal POV]

* * *

"Excuse me, sir," The young man sitting at the post by the gates of Konoha looked up as he heard a feminine voice call him.

"May I help you?" The dark-haired jounin asked as he looked up.

"Do I know you?" The woman with red hair, whom he guessed was in her late thirties, asked seductively. Maybe she knew his dad or his late relatives; it figures…

"I don't think I do," The jounin replied, trying his best to ignore the woman. He found her excessively annoying. Having a woman his dad's age flirt with him was SO not on his agenda… If his fiancé hears of this, well, let's just hope she doesn't appear out of nowhere. The woman was damned scary, if he had to say so himself. "Could you please leave?"

"Aww, you're just like him! Oh, wait, he should be older than you," The annoying woman cooed. "Do you want to hang out tonight? You know, just the two of us?"

"If you don't mind, miss, I do not wished to be disturbed." A tick mark appeared on the side of the man's head. "And I'm engaged, so I'm not interested."

"Too bad, then," The woman huffed. Five minutes later, she was till at the exact same spot where she was standing earlier.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere?" The jounin asked dully. He wanted to end his shift… and fast.

"I was wondering… Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke was staying?"

The jounin raised an eye brow. "Uchiha… Sasuke, you were saying?"

"Yes! He looks just like you, you know… Well, you do look a bit different from him, but at first glance, I thought you were him! Funny, isn't it? How two people could look so alike? So, do you know where he stays?"

"Sure, his place the mansion in the Uchiha district; it's the biggest one there, so you can't miss it."

"Ooh, thank you very much!" The woman gave a shrill squeal. _A mansion, wow! As expected of Sasuke!_

"Oh, and if you wanna have some 'fun', just come looking for me! My name's Karin, but just remember me as the hottest babe that ever walked this earth!" The woman blew him a kiss, which he avoided as she ran off in search of her much searched-for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha… Sasuke, eh?" Mamoru smirked. "I wonder how dad will react when a slut comes knocking on our front door… Maybe mom would get mad or something like that and the kids would piss her off. I think I'll just report back to Hokage-sama and head home. Don't wanna miss all the drama."

XXX

Karin walked down the lane and found herself standing in front of a huge house. "It's as fabulous as I imagined…" She gasped in awe as she imagined her ideal scenario in her 'inner mind theatre'.

"Erm, could you please step aside?" A voice called from behind. "I need to get in."

"What's YOUR problem? I just got here!" Karin snapped as she turned around to face a teen that looked around sixteen. He had jet black hair and slightly dark green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"You've been standing here for the past few minutes, actually…" The teen had his hands held out in a defensive position. He was wearing a chuunin vest over a black T-Shirt with dark blue pants and black Shinobi sandals. The metal of his forehead protector gleamed under the glow of the afternoon sun.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay, I was just afraid I was going to be late for my date."

_D-D-Date?!_ "Is this where Uchiha Sasuke lives?"

"Yeah, come on in, but I think he went out," The teen turned the knob of the unlocked door and hollered. "I'm home!"

"Ruu-nii!" A shout came, followed by a few sets of footsteps on the wooden floor. "You're back!" The teen was bombarded by a group of kids.

"Keita! Mizuki! Akami! Don't jump on your brother!" A shout came from the kitchen.

"Kawa nee-chan is home?" The teen asked as the three nodded, climbing off his as their eldest sis commanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I heard that, Hotaru. Don't you have a date?" Kawami appeared from the kitchen, dressed in a light blue tank top and dark blue shorts, her hair up in a ponytail. "You don't want to make Natsume wait for you… Who's this?"

"Well, you see…" Hotaru whispered into Kawami's ear so that no one else could hear him.

"I see…" Kawami nodded and turned towards Karin. "Sasuke's out at the moment, but he should be back shortly. Would you like wait for him in the living room?"

"Oh, thanks." Karin sat down on the couch after Kawami showed her to the living room. Who are these brats? Why are they in Sasuke's house?

Suddenly, the sliding door slid open and an argument could be heard as a pair of twins stomped into the room.

"It was SO your fault!" Kiseki barked at his twin. The fifteen-year old was dressed in the black Uchiha satellite-dish collared shirt and dark grey pants.

"It wasn't! You were the one who screwed it up!" Kisetsu retorted, folding her arms. She was dressed like her twin, except that her shirt was white. Her shoulder-length hair was clipped up in a casual manner.

"Kiseki, Kisetsu! Calm down!" Suuki tried to settle the quarrel between her younger siblings, but was ignored. She wore a V-neck light grey shirt with black shorts. Her pink hair was left down.

"If it weren't for you, Hikari would have said yes!"

"Fat chance, Kiseki. She doesn't even like you in the first place!"

"Guys! Cut it out!"

"Hey, who's this?" The twins asked at the same time, completely forgetting about the quarrel.

"She's looking for dad," Suuki whispered into their ears. "Mamo-nii says we shouldn't mention anything about him being our dad."

"Gee, I wonder what he's planning this time?" Kisetsu muttered.

"And he complains we are the ones who always have tricks up our sleeves…" Kiseki pointed out.

"Which we currently have none." Kisetsu finished.

"So can we… y'now?"

"I'm not getting involved," Suuki sighed and walked towards her room.

The twins exchanged a playful glance before walking up to Karin.

"Hello! Where'd you come from?" They asked in unison.

_Great, more brats…_ "Does it matter to you?"

"Not really," Kiseki raised an eyebrow.

"We really couldn't care less," Kisetsu muttered in agreement.

"So what do you want?" Karin snapped, having no patience with kids.

"Nothing much."

"Just came to talk, no biggie."

"Just leave me alone, you're annoying," Karin huffed with a 'hmph'.

_You're a lot worse than us, woman_. The twins thought as they headed back to their room. _And people always say we are the annoying ones around… Guess annoying has taken to a whole new level. No wonder why Mamo-nii sent that note._

XXX

There was a sudden knock on the door which caused Karin to jump. _Could that be him…?_ She thought excitedly, standing up, but not before a streak of pink dashed past her. Karin couldn't hear what was going on, but she could tell it wasn't Sasuke.

"Grand-ma!" The girl called out excitedly as she opened the door.

"Hey there, Mizuki, where's mom?"

"She went out with daddy."

"I see, then where's Kyouta and Keita?"

"I'm here, grandmother, what is it?" The Keita's twin, Kyouta, walked towards where his little sister was and riffled her hair. His dark eyes showed no emotion as he walked over, a book in hand as always.

"I just wanted to give you these," Yuuko handed her grandson a perfectly wrapped package. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, but my birthday is in three days, grandmother. Today is the 19th of September, not the 21st." The eleven year-old to be stated as he took the package. He was a like a carbon copy of his father, from his looks right down to his attitude, cold and stoic.

"It doesn't matter! Now, where's Keita?"

"Grand-ma Yuuko!" Keita ran towards the door, almost crashing into his twin.

"Happy birthday, Keita!" She handed an identical present to Keita. Keita is totally different from Kyouta when it comes to his attitude; and some says he's as big as a prankster as the Ki-twins (Kiseki and Kisetsu) combined. Yup, the twins are like fire and ice…

"I got to go now kids, be good!"

"Yes, grandmother." Kyouta walked into the living room, taking a seat on a black seat cushion on the tatami mat to continue where he left off in his book.

"No prob, grandma!"

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Mizuki asked, clutching onto Yuuko's skirt.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-chan, but I have to go home. Grandpa is waiting for me."

"Okay…"

"But if you want, I can pick you up from the academy tomorrow and we could spend the afternoon together."

"Yay! See you tomorrow, grandma!"

"See you tomorrow, honey!" Yuuko waved as she closed the door.

XXX

Karin looked towards the boy who was reading his book on the cushion. _It's amazing… He also looks like Sasuke… And that woman earlier. He called her 'grandmother', but Sasuke lost his parents in the massacre. So maybe she adopted him or something? And maybe Sasuke is taking care of all these brats as a mission from the Hokage… What was his name? Oh yes, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto._

"Would you stop staring at me?" The boy asked coldly, not looking up from his book.

_What the hell? Take about a cold attitude!_ Karin's eyelid twitched. She found it irritating to have so many people in one house. She could feel at least nine different chakra signatures from various places in the house. She turned around as she felt one standing directly behind her. "What do you want," she snapped, turning around to face a girl with light pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore a simple red dress and her hair was in two neat pigtails.

"What's your name? Mine's Mizuki," The child asked her innocently. She didn't seem the least bit offended by Karin's snapping earlier.

"My name's Karin," She replied curtly.

"Where are you from?"

"The village of Sound."

"Is it a pretty place?" The girl beamed.

"Not as pretty as you think, brat. Now leave me alone!" Karin stood up, irritated by the child's cheerful and curious nature.

"But…" The girl took a step back, frightened by her outburst. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Run off to your mommy and cry! Just get out of my sight!" Karin lifted her hand, an attempt to hit the girl, but instead hit the boy who had came in between them to protect his little sister. The sound of hand colliding with the boy's cheek echoed through the house and the impact caused the boy to fall onto the tatami.

"Kyou-nii!" The girl ran over to her older brother, tears trickling from her eyes.

_What have I done?_ Karin took a step back as the boy sat up.

"No one… Calls my sister a brat and gets away with it," Kyouta hissed, his eyes blazing red with his spinning Sharingan.

_How does he have the…_ Karin gasped.

"What happened here?" Kawami and Suuki rushed into the room, Hotaru, Keita and Akami following behind them.

"She hit Kyou-nii!" Mizuki sobbed as Kawami picked her up.

"Why did you hit Kyouta?" Kiseki and Kisetsu asked in unison as the sliding door slid open, their Sharingan giving off a deadly vibe.

"Why did you hit our brother?" Hotaru asked as Suuki bent down and started to heal the wound on Kyouta's cheek.

"I… I…" Karin stuttered, feeling extremely ucomfortable with seven pairs of the deadly Sharingan glaring at her, as if she had wandered into a predator's nest.

"Kyouta was trying to protect Mizuki," A voice came from behind the twins.

"You… you were from just now!" Karin pointed at Mamoru, who decided to join in the commotion.

"You should know by now, Miss Karin, that no one messes with the Uchiha and gets away with it," Mamoru spoke in a deadly tone, a menacing smile on his face.

"Y-Y-You should all learn how to respect your elders!" Karin retorted as she pointed a shaking finger at the group.

"Is that supposed to frighten us?" Keita taunted, standing up for this older twin.

"Look at yourself, you're shaking," Kisetsu added.

"You're just afraid, aren't you?" Hotaru finished his sister's sentence.

"I-I-I…"

"What's going on here?" A voice came from the hall. Sakura's head appeared at the doorway with Sasuke's following hers.

"Karin. What in the world are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I came to visit you, but these brats have been bullying me! They've insulted me and threatened to kick me out of this house, and…"

Karin was interrupted by a slightly intimidating laugh. "That sure was an interesting lie," Kawami sneered as she stopped laughing.

"Oh great," Kiseki mumbled.

"Inner-Kawa has come out to play," Kisetsu finished.

"This ought to be interesting," Mamoru smirked.

"Look here, woman. I don't give a single damned how old you are, or how much respect you THINK you deserved. You hurt our brother and you try to blame us for it? An unlikely story, I must say. Who the hell do you think you are, to do as you like in our house…"

"Kawami, enough," Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, father,"

"F-F-Father?!" Karin echoed.

"Daddy!" Mizuki ran into Sasuke's arms and started to sob into his shirt.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Sakura asked her youngest daughter.

"She wanted to hit me…" The girl sobbed. "Kyou-nii protected me and got hit instead…"

"Karin. Out.' Sasuke warned, adding to the group the ninth pair of Sharingan. (Mamoru's was number eight, in case you got lost somewhere)

"But…"

"No one hurts my kids and gets away with it. Get out. Now."

Karin pretended to cry. "But…"

"I said OUT."

"All of you are just plotting against me!" Karin left the house crying.

XXX

"Nice fake crying there, Mizuki," Keita patted his little sister on her back.

"I must say, it was pretty well done." Kisetsu gave a thumbs-up sign.

"Mamo-nii warned me that she was bad stuff, but I didn't expect her to actually hit one of us." Hotaru nodded.

"And she picked the wrong target." Suuki smirked. "Mizuki is daddy's little princess, after all."

"We all know Kyouta has sister-complex," Akami elbowed Kyouta.

"… Shut up," Kyouta muttered.

"You kids went a bit too far there," Sakura sighed.

"But it was excellent team-work, I'll give you that." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm serious. I don't think she'd be coming back here again."

"That's good," All of the children heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raised.

"That's because," All ten answered in unison, "We don't like her!"

_All of them are psychic, I swear…_ Sakura sweat-dropped.

"That reminds me," Akami turned to Hotaru. "What happened to your date with Natsume-senpai, Ruu-nii?"

It was quiet for a while, until Hotaru screeched, "I FORGOT!" and ran out of the house as the rest of the family laughed in unison. Yes, this family is probably the biggest in Konoha, but there has never been a family this close.

~The End~

* * *

This is NOT part of 'Diary of an Onii-chan', well, maybe I might put this in the end or something like that, but this is a one-shot on it's own, so, I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh yes, I have a plot ready for typing. It's my chinese composition, but it's a sad story. Do you want me to write it? (Vote at my profile)

_**Review? Please....?**_


End file.
